Dramatis personae
The following characters have prominent or recurring roles in the Conan series. B * Bêlit, self-styled queen of the Black Coast and captain of the pirate ship "Tigress" ("Queen of the Black Coast"). C * Prince Conan II, called Conn, firstborn son of King Conan of Aquilonia by his wife Zenobia. (Conn is a creation of L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter. "Witch of the Mists", "Black Sphinx of Nebthu", "Red Moon of Zembabwei", "Shadows in the Skull", Conan of the Isles as well as the Conan the King comic-books.) * Conobar • Conan's son * Corin • Conan's father * Corum • Conan's paternal grandfather D * Drogin • Conan's maternal grandfather F * Fafnir Demonhand (comics only) H * Humber • Conan's cousin K * Kang Sho • Conan's son * Karela the Red Hawk • enemy of Conan L * Locrin • Conan's cousin M * M'Gora • Alternative spelling of N'Gora. N * N'Gora • One of Bêlit's Black Corsairs. * N'Yaga • A shaman, and one of Bêlit's Black Corsairs. O * Olivia (Iron Shadows in the Moon) * Olmec (Red Nails) R * Ra Morgana • Conan's daughter * Radegund • Conan's eldest daughter seen in Marvel's "Conan the King" comics. S * Shubal • companion * Siobahn • Conan's sister * Red Sonja, a Hyrkanian warrior. Red Son'j'''a is a character from the Conan comics, and was created by Roy Thomas and Barry Windsor-Smith. She was inspired by a Robert E. Howard character, '''Red Sonya of Rogatino', who appeared in the historical story "The Shadow of the Vulture", set in the XVIth century. * Subotai • companion of Conan in the "Conan the Barbarian" film. Subotai is a thief and archer from Hyrkania. T * King Tarascus of Nemedia * Tascela (Red Nails) * Taurus • Conan's son * Techotl (Red Nails) * Thoth-amon of the ring, a Stygian wizard of great power and influence. He appeared in the very first Conan story written ( "The Phoenix on the Sword" ) and was mentioned in "The God in the Bowl" and The Hour of the Dragon ). L. Sprague de Camp and Lin Carter, in their pastiche stories, made Thoth-Amon the most prominent adversary of Conan (The Treasure of Tranicos, Conan the Buccaneer, "Witch of the Mists", "Black Sphinx of Nebthu", "Red Moon of Zembabwei", "Shadows in the Skull"). In the Marvel Comics series, Thoth-Amon was also Conan's life-long opponent. He had a striking appearance designed by Barry Windsor-Smith, with a ram-horn ornamental headdress. In the Dark Horse Comics series, Thoth-Amon is also an important character, but with a more traditional Stygian (Egyptian-looking) appearance. * Thulsa Doom Originally, he was a wizard, described as a necromancer in the King Kull story "Delcardes' Cat" ). He was a recurring character in the Kull comic-books. John Milius used a similarly-named character as the villain in the first Conan movie, Conan the Barbarian. He appears as a skull-faced sorcerer with awesome powers. * Tolkemec (Red Nails) V * Valeria of the Red Brotherhood, a female pirate ( Red Nails ). Y * Princess Yasmela of Khoraja. She made Conan commander of her country's armies to repel the invasion of a desert horde. ("Black Colossus"). * Yasmina, queen (or "devi") of Vendhya. She tried to coerce Conan, then a hill-chieftain, to destroy the Black Seers of Yimsha. Brave and determined, she gained Conan's respect and gruff affection. (The People of the Black Circle). * King Yezdigerd of Turan (The People of the Black Circle , "The Devil in Iron", Conan the Avenger). Yezdigerd was also prominent in the Conan comics, in which he bears a scar given him by Conan. Z * Zenobia, whom Conan married and made his queen after she helped him escape the dungeons of King Tarascus of Nemedia (The Hour of the Dragon). * Zephra (comics only)